The Servant of Evil
by UndeadAyame
Summary: Read to find out :3
1. Prolouge

"Go after them!"

Footsteps grew louder as two siblings of the age of seven ran away from the guards that were tracking them down. It had started to rain, and there was a mix of mud and water circling the ground. In the far distance, the sound of armor clanked against the damp floor, heading closer to the escapees. The children stopped at the far end of the castle wall and looked for a place to hide, but there was none.

"This way." The boy took a hold of his sibling's hand and started to run towards the left side of the castle. He tried to make a break for the one hideout he knew he would be able to escape with his sibling. The sound of the gurads grew louder as they ran forward without hesitation.

"Freeze! Hold it right there!"

By the time they were half way to freedom, one of the guards had caught up to them with incredible speed and managed to grab the boy's hand. Another had come and grabbed a hold of the girl. The two tried to tighten their grip to each other, but there was no chance of doing so before the guards managed to rip them apart.

"No! Let me go!"

The boy tried to break free of the guard's grasp but was unable to move. He screamed for his sister as he saw her being dragged back to the castle against her will. Guards that held the boy down then started to drag him towards a cellar that seemed to be hidden in a location that even the girl didn't know of. He felt as if a part of him was being stolen.

"Why are you doing this to us?"

A guard looked down at him and said, "Your father has requested us to lock you up in this cellar, were you will learn how to be a servant other than be royalty. You are prophesized to have brought destruction if you had stayed and took over the throne."

"Destruction?" A look of confusion came over the boy.

He then looked towards his sister and saw a look of deep sadness on her face as tears rolled down her dirty cheeks. Her face was something he could never forget.

He shouts her name and she flinched. She looked up and tried to make out the words her brother was telling her. The sound of rain hitting the floor made it hard to listen. The words came out as a blur but she managed to hear what he was saying.

"We will see each other again, no matter how long it takes! Do you hear me!? Even if I die trying, I will see you again!"

She was pulled back into the castle doors before being able to respond. The guards then stopped and opened a door, which looked as if it was hidden by ivy. He shivered as he heard the clank of the door. The guards pushed the door slightly, and then walked him inside of the room. There was a dim light from broken bricks that surrounded the room. It was cold and wet, and nothing stood in the room except for the guards that held him.

"This is where you will be staying until further notice. Until then, you will learn how to serve."

"Wait! You can't leave me here! What about my sister? I need to see my sister!"

The guards then walked out and locked the door shut. He got up and ran to the door and tried to open it while shouting and begging for help, but no one could hear. He fell to the floor; face covered with tears and cried a soft cry. Standing up slowly, he looked around and couldn't see much, his vision blurry from the tears falling down his muddy cheeks. Tears started to fall to the floor non-stop. He walked around and stumbled onto something metallic. An annoyed look came over his face but disappeared quickly. He got back up and looked at the floor and found an old, broken mattress. He couldn't find anything else to sleep on in the area so he decided to lie down. It was still comfortable on one side even though springs flung out over the other. He managed to fall into a deep sleep a few minutes after lying down. The nightmares were endless and the night seemed long. But to him, nothing could compare to the day he would be able to see his sister again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Len… Len! Wake up!"

I awoke to find one of the family maids standing in front of me, looking down with a glare. She looked to be in her early sixties and her skin had started to get wrinkly from age. I opened my eyes, my vision still blurry and little glimpse of light started to irritate my eyes.

"What was I doing?" I thought to myself. I had realized that I was in the middle of learning about our past wars and conflicts with other countries. At that moment I woke up immediately. I shot up and looked down to see drips of saliva had fallen onto my book. Quickly trying to wipe up the stains, it only managed to rip the corner of the paper. My face turned bright red as if I was suddenly lit on fire. I was embarrassed that I couldn't even show my face to her. She called my named in a very angry tone that made me want to avoid any more trouble. Slowly looking up the only thing I saw right at that moment was the angry glare the maid sent towards me. I said in a scared voice, "I-I'm sorry."

"Do you not wish to serve the princess? I'm sure there are plenty of others who are willing to do so. You are here to learn and if you plan to sleep instead, you shouldn't be here." An annoyed look came over her face and she shook her head. She glimpsed back at me and sighed.

"Pay more attention Len. Next time I won't let you off so easily."

I understood and got back to studying but couldn't shake the feeling of not being able to see my sister ever again. For seven long years, I have wanted to hold my sister in my arms again but never could. It was the dream that I wanted to come true for a long time but never managed to be able to achieve it. In order to be able to see her again, I had to take up training to become one of her servants and become a scholar as well. It was the only option I had and I took it.

I started to read the book again, half awake, while the maid went on with lecturing. I tried to listen to what she was teaching, but it all went out the other ear. I was a better reader than listener anyway. The room became quieter and she talked more softly that was enough to make me fall to sleep for a second time. A sudden knock came from the door that startled both me and the maid. She put the book she was reading from down on an old wooden table and headed towards the door. She opened the door and a strange figure appeared slightly. I recognized that he was one of my sister's servants from what he wore. The shining yellow vest covered a white long sleeved shirt that was slightly tainted.

He then started to speak in a soft whisper to the maid. I couldn't make out the words he was saying to her and I leaned in closer to hear better but it barely helped. Leaning forward even more I found myself at the edge of my chair and it started to tilt forward, and moving quickly I regained balance. She responded with a slight nod and the man closed the door and left.

"Len!"

I was startled by the booming sound of her voice so much that I fell out of my chair. The chair had made a loud thud when it hit the floor, a hit so direct that it could have left a dent. Slowly, I got back to my feet and dusted my pants off. Before being able to say anything, she spoke with a saddened tone.

"Len, I had just received information that one of the servants had died because of a serious illness he decided not to tell anyone. Since they are low on male servants and are in need of one quickly, you will have to start immediately when tomorrow's dawn comes."

I looked at her thinking, "Is she serious? I haven't even finished my training yet and still don't know enough to teach to my sister. She can't possibly consider me yet."

Her gaze didn't move, the stare being as cold as ice itself. It froze us both in silence for a long period of time.

"Do you really think I'm ready? I mean I still haven't finished my training and still have a lot to learn. The princess might think I'm a failu..."

"Right now that doesn't matter!" Her voice changed to an annoyed tone once again. "If the opportunity is right in front of you, you should learn to take it!" She looked down on Len with such disbelief of what he was saying. She sighed, "I know how much you wish to see your sister again because I have seen you grow up Len. You two have suffered enough pain. Take this chance to see her again."

I understood and gave a slight nod. A feeling of happiness swept over me, yet I felt terrified of what my sister would think of me since the last time we met. My eyes started to water rapidly and drip of water began the fall to the floor. I realized that tears started to roll down my face and I quickly brushed them. At long last the day I have been dreaming about had finally showed.

"Wait a second. Where am I going to get my clothes at?"

The maid was heading towards the door at that moment but stopped when he had asked. She then said, "I will have a package waiting outside of your door at dawn. It will have all you need inside it, okay?"

She excused herself and had left the room. The sun had started to fall, showing the night sky to all. I lit a small piece of candle that was left from the previous night. It gave off a bit of light that was enough to light up a portion of the room. I extinguished the match and returned to my chair to grab a book. The book was torn on the edges and the pages where wearing out on its color from the years. I sat next close to the candle to be able to read the words printed. In a second, I was reading again my favorite story. It talked about a prince who died to protect his sister's life. I have read this book over four times but can't manage to put it away after I am done reading it. But today, I only read a few pages to get sleep for tomorrow to come sooner. I went to the broken mattress the guards had left me when I was first locked in here. Its springs were spilling from one side and started to rust. I fell into a deep sleep just five minutes after lying down.

"When tomorrow comes, everything will change. I just know it..."


End file.
